User talk:Orlo Birchroot
Hi Orlo Birchroot, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:21, 29 July 2009 Ahoy there, and welcome on board! I am Umrag the Destroyer, a evil black rat with a bonehandled scimitar. I am one of the craziest on this wiki, second only to User:Martin2 and User:Bluestripe the Wild. I hope you will write a fan fiction and put some more junk on your user page{check out mine. it's crazy}. If you want a picture you can ask User:Neildown, User:Otterwarrior, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Ferretmaiden, or a whole other crowd. Could you please comment on my fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior? Thanks, and once again welcome aboard! <(--)^{dancing Kirby} I hope to see you around more often! Umrag the Destroyer 01:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer --Skipper falloon 01:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) if you need any help just leave a message on my page. holt lutra!!!!!! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fiction and essays. If you need any help with anything, do not hesitate to ask me. For great fan fictions, go to User:Shieldmaiden's page. For great art, go to Sambrook the Otter's page. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hellooo! I like drawing pictures! I have gone HYPER! Well Umrag didn't put me on his list so here I am. Requests can be put on my talk page or my user page (in the right place).--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Orlo! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What rank are you? I'm Life. Other Boy Scouts on here are Verminfate, Martin 2, and I think Bluestripethewild.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluee I'm a Tenderfoot. I know it's low but I just joined.--You, get away from my cheesy goodness!!!! 01:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Link to my Wiki http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 17:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! I just read your Userpage and noticed what you said about your shoulder. I can crack my wrists & thumbs at will and my little brother can do the same thing you can with your shoulder XD. Neildown-- 01:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC)